


Denial is a long flowing river

by AceAsADHD



Category: New Captain Scarlet
Genre: Crushes, F/M, M/M, Spectrum is just like high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsADHD/pseuds/AceAsADHD
Summary: Adam doesn’t have a crush.Adam especially doesn’t have a crush on one Captain Paul Metcalfe Scarlet.Adam didn’t start to develop said non-existent crush when Paul Metcalfe had smiled at him and offered to show him around Skybase on Adam's first day.Serena can say what she wants, but Adam certainly doesn’t listen anymore or less intently when she has gossip relating to a certain Captain.Adam did not read all of Spectrum’s case files to hide the fact he paid more attention to missions that deployed Scarlet.And Adam is certainly not lying on his back, muscles sore because Paul had asked him to the gym for a sparring session.





	Denial is a long flowing river

~~~

He was sitting in the mess hall contemplating how every military organisation could cook the same terrible meals when a voice started him.

“So who do you think they'll offer the job to?”

Lieutenant Adam Svenson looked up from his dinner to smile at Lieutenant Serena Lewis, “they'll offer it to whoever they think is best suited to the job.”

Serena chuckled as she settled into her seat opposite him, “you say that every time.”

“Well, it's true.” Adam huffed.

Serena started to arrange the things on her tray, “too bad they are only offering one position.”

Adam kept his smile and shook his head.

The ten candidates had been paired up at the start of the week; Serena and Adam were one of the teams. The exercises were a way of showing teamwork as well as individual skill. They dominated other teams who were struggling to find the line between the two. They became a force to be reckoned with, between Adam's sharp shooting and Serena’s electronics skills.

Just today, on an exercise, Serena stole and modified an earpiece so Adam could plot them a course to capture the flag. He had to admit they made a good team.

Adam was sure they were going to offer the role of Spectrum agent to Serena. Adam's scores were good, but she was the reason they were able to do so well together.

“Yeah,” Adam hummed, “too bad.”

~~~

“So how do I look?” Serena entered the waiting room and twirled around in her green Spectrum uniform.

“Good,” Adam looked at her, “green suits you.”

Serena slapped him on the back, “And blue suits you Mr Blue-”

“Continue that sentence,” Adam cut her off, “and you'll be the shortest serving Spectrum agent in history.”

Serena shot him a narrowed look, “eyes.”

Adam pushed her, and she tried to retaliate.

“So these are the highly trained recruits I've heard so much about.”

They both whipped around and saluted Colonel White, who both of them had missed coming in, “sir.”

Thankfully Colonel White looked more amused than angry, so it seemed they were in the clear.

“At ease,” Colonel White commanded the continued in a softer tone, “I hope you've settled in, we'll start introducing you to the rosters as of tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir,”

“Welcome to Spectrum.”

~~~

Adam entered Skybase’s command centre with two cups of coffee in his hands. Colonel White put new agents on the communications roster for the first few months, so when agents were in the field, they would know the limitations of the person on the other end of the Comms. Adam had one more month to go, while they all knew, Serena was going to stay on permanently.

Adam saw Scarlet and Black bent over something on Colonel White’s desk and Serena frowning at something on her screen. He walked over to her and placed one of the cups in front of her.

She looked at it the smiled up at him, “thanks, Adam.”

Adam leant on the console, “so I guess you're not ready to swap.”

“I wish,” Serena stretched out then grabbed her cup, “this one’s a tricky one.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Adam ran his eyes over what was on Serena’s screen, “fresh eyes and all.”

“Unless,” Black sneered, “you can locate a bomb in a car park in London in the next half hour then no.”

“Come on,” Scarlet sighed, “it's not like we're getting anywhere. Green, let him hear the tape.”

Serena smiled up at Adam again, “there's a bomb in London, and the only thing we have is this audio from the trapped driver.”

Adam takes a sip of coffee as he listens to the radio talk. He tried to pay attention to the dialogue but then tilted his head in confusion at the number of chimes he could hear from Big Ben.

“See,” Black sneered at the gesture, “nothing.”

“Serena,” Adam ignored him, “how many car parks are there within a mile radius of Big Ben?”

That got everyone's attention, and Scarlet and Black rushed over as Serena brings up the circle, “there's two.”

Adam sighed, “play it again, and I'll see if I can narrow it down further.”

“How?” Black asked.

Adam shrugged, “you can hear Big Ben chime 13 times so-“

“Two’s better than fifty,” Scarlet spoke, “we’ll take the left one.”

“Go,” Colonel White commanded, “I’ll send another team to the other one.”

“You had better be right,” Black said as he started towards the door.

Scarlet slapped Adam on the arm as he rushed past too, “if you are right I'll buy you dinner.”

Adam fumbled with his cup as he almost drops it all over the floor. Thankfully Scarlet was already on his way out the door and didn't notice.

Adam glanced at Serena who is wearing a knowing smile, “shut it.”

“I didn't say a word.” Serena kept her eyes front and fingers moving, organising take off for the Spectrum teams.

“Well, keep it that way,” Adam does not look around to see if anyone else noticed his fumble because he would be mortified if someone did, “I'm going down to engineering. Call me when you're ready to swap.”

Serena nodded, “S.I.G.”

~~~

Adam doesn’t have a crush.

Adam especially doesn’t have a crush on one Captain Paul Metcalfe Scarlet.

Adam didn’t start to develop said non-existent crush when Paul Metcalfe had smiled at him and offered to show him around Skybase on Adam's first day.

Serena can say what she wants, but Adam certainly doesn’t listen anymore or less intently when she has gossip relating to a certain Captain.

Adam did not read all of Spectrum’s case files to hide the fact he paid more attention to missions that deployed Scarlet.

And Adam is certainly not lying on his back, muscles sore because Paul had asked him to the gym for a sparring session.

It wouldn’t be too embarrassing, constantly hitting the mats, if it was just him and Paul, but Paul had invited his best friend Conrad along, and Conrad was making it clear he didn’t like Adam.

“You okay Adam?” Paul called from the sideline.

Adam slowly sat up, “Yeah, I’m good.”

The problem was that Adam was not a martial artist of any persuasion. He went through basic and could disarm someone with a gun and could defend against a knife. After that, his fight style, if you could call it that, was one of a brawler. Put him in a bar and Adam would be right as rain, put him in front of Captain Conrad Lefkon Black, and Adam had eaten mat more times than mess food.

“You have a lot of room for improvement,” Conrad held out a hand, “but you seem to be a quick learner.”

“You sound like my 9th-grade report card,” Adam took it, and Conrad helped Adam to his feet.

Adam could feel every muscle in his body and was going to hate his communications shift in the morning, but Adam was no quitter. So when Adam was stable, he planted his feet, “again?”

Conrad chuckled and flexed his hands, “so eager to take another beating.”

“Okay boys,” Paul walked up onto the mats, “I think you’ve both had enough for one day.

Adam looked at Conrad for confirmation. Adam had an ice bath in his room with his name on it be he wasn’t going to be the first to back down.

Conrad looked at Adam like he knew exactly what Adam was thinking but then turned to pick up his towel, “I think you’re right Paul.

Adam let his body relax and walked over to collect his towel as well.

“It was good fighting with you.” Conrad extended a hand, “We should do this again next week, conflicts notwithstanding.”

Adam just stared at the hand for a moment then shook it, “yeah, okay.”

“See you next week Blue,” Conrad slapped Paul on the back as he started to walk out.

“You did well, not many people can go that long against Conrad and still stand,” Paul patted Adam’s back then followed Conrad out.

When Adam was sure neither of them was coming back into the room, he collapsed back on the mat and let out a groan.

~~~

“I don't know Scarlet,” Adam slapped the papers down, “something doesn't add up.”

“I agree,” Paul nodded as he poked around on the laptop in front of him.

They were investigating and protecting two brothers of a major manufacturing corporation that had ties to Spectrum. Both of them had had death threats and attempts on their lives.

“I don't get it,” Adam scratched his face, “they both have in their wills that in the advent of their deaths their fortunes go to charities. So what's the point?”

“I guess that's what we have to find out,” Paul sat back and stretched, “I'll keep going here.”

“I'll go check up on them.” Adam sighed then moved into the living room where the brothers were waiting.

Adam regarded both of them for a moment. Sam, the youngest, was understandably nervous and scared. He had no idea why this was happening or who might be behind it. Jackson, the eldest, seemed unnervingly calm and it put Adam on edge. Adam decided he would tell Paul about it next time they were alone.

Adam sat down next to Sam, “how are you holding up.”

Sam let out a nervous laugh, “I'll be better once this is all over.”

“I understand,” Adam smiled, trying to project reassurance, “I know we've been through this, but I have to ask again; is there anything, any reason you can think-”

“To murder us?” Sam stood up and paced for a moment then sat down again, “I mean, I guess, it would make more sense if just one of us died but that's stupid because that would mean-”

Adam caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and instinctively tackled Sam to the ground but not before Jackson got off his shot.

~~~

On the second day of his mandatory seven-day stay in the infirmary, Adam had to admit he was going slightly stir crazy. Yes, Adam understood the importance of rest in recovery and Adam wanted to recover as quickly as he could, but surely he could be trusted to do it in his room. 

Adam sighed, a bullet to the shoulder was going to put him out for a few months. 

He sat up and smiled as he saw a Serena enter, “Hey, did you bring me my work to do?”

“And risk Doctor Gold putting me in here with you?” Serena laughed as she sat in the chair next to him, “I did bring you a sudoku book.”

Adam glared at her then glared at the book as he took it, “great, this will keep me occupied for half a day.”

“That's the spirit,” Serena patted his working arm, “at least you got to write your report. I have to admit; I thought you would beat yourself up a lot more.”

“Why? Because I failed to spot the obvious? That the oldest brother got greedy and I didn't realise in time and therefore got myself shot?”

“Yeah actually but hey,” Serena smiled, “Paul didn't see it either, and if you want to get technical, he was the lead agent. You also saved the day.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Adam tried to sound optimistic.

Serena sat back, not quite believing him, “I'm going to hear about this the whole time you're in physio aren't I?”

That made Adam laugh, “What else are friends for?”

Serena stood up to leave then as a last minute thought placed a pen on Adam's table, “have fun.”

Adam also glared at the pen but after a moment pick it up and opened the puzzle book.

~~~

Adam left the infirmary after day four with drugs and aftercare instructions when Doctor Gold walked into his room and seemed surprised Adam was still there.

Adam keeps up as much fitness as he can and tries not to curse out the physio during their sessions. Adam didn't think it was possible to miss his weekly beatings by Conrad.

So in the three months, Adam talks to people aboard Skybase and makes a lot of friends because he's that kind of guy. Adam may be a suspicious bastard when he's on a mission, but when he was off duty, Adam enjoyed getting to know people.

When he's not eating with Serena, he sits at different tables in the mess hall to meet new groups of people. He learns about the people working on Skybase. He meets all the janitors and even follows Marina on one of her rounds just to chat with her. He spends time in engineering learning about the engines and helped HR with a bug in one of their spreadsheets.

He gets invited to three poker nights and subsequently uninvited to two poker nights as someone realised he habitually counts cards.

Adam splits his time learning about Skybase with hanging out in the agent's room. Getting to know his fellow agents was just as important. He was chatting with Serena and Lieutenant Silver getting caught up on the week's gossip.

Captain Magenta walked in with a cheeky grin, “why hello ladies.”

“Hello Marco,” Bethany smiled at him. Serena and Adam gave a small wave to the flamboyant agent.

Marco sat on the coffee table nearest Serena, “and how is Spectrum’s prettiest recruit?”

Adam knew it wasn't directed at him but couldn't stop himself, “I've been better.”

Marco looked at Adam in surprise, “I wasn't talking-”

“You don't think I'm pretty?” Adam feigned a hurt expression. Out of the corner of his eye, Adam could see Bethany trying not to laugh. 

Marco sputtered for a moment then stood up and left the room. Once he was gone everyone let out the laugh they were holding.

“You know,” Bethany said once she calmed down, “Marco is harmless if you tell him to stop he will.”

Adam shrugged, “I’ll stop when he realises he's not my type.” 

“Oh,” Serena leant her arm over the top of the couch, “and what is your type exactly?”

“Would you look at the time,” Adam stood up without referring to any timekeeper, “I have an appointment, I'll talk to you later.”

He smiled at the giggles he heard as he left the room.

~~~

Adam was wandering the halls of Skybase when he bumped into someone. It was with his bad shoulder, so he took a moment to hold his breath and ride the pain out.

“Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?”

Adam let a breath out and smiled, “Yeah, sorry Harmony; I was a million miles away.”

“I’ve seen you around, but I don't think we’ve been formally introduced,” she looked at him.

“Oh,” Adam out his hand out, “I'm Lieutenant Adam Svenson .”

“Please to meet you,” Harmony took the hand and shook it, “Rebecca Drake is my name.”

“I know, I've read the files on The Angels. You do some extraordinary things with those planes.” Way to sound like a creepy stalker, Adam.

Harmony just laughed, “keep talking like that, and we're going to become fast friends.”

It gets him an invitation to The Angel's room where he gets to meet all of the other Angels, including the famous Density. Who is dating Black and Adam is sure Paul has a crush on her. Adam doesn't ask anyone about it, as long as it's not interfering with missions it didn't matter.

She's lovely, and Adam can see why someone would have a crush on her and concludes Black is a lucky man.

Density and the rest tell him not to worry about Black; he's a nice guy, but he can be a bit standoffish until he warms up to you. The conversation flows nicely and ends when they are pulled away on a mission

Adam adds the Angel's room to his rounds of places to hang and chat with people

~~~

Adam and Serena like to have meals together as often as they can to catch up, so they don't lose touch with each other and Serena is constantly telling Adam all the gossip that she hears. Being the chief communications officer means you also get the title of chief information distributor. She often gets Adam to use his social charms to find out the truth.

Serena and Adam are eating lunch one afternoon when Harmony and Rhapsody (Caroline) sit down next to them.

“Hey guys,” Rebecca pulls out her chair to sit next to Adam, “so what are we discussing?”

“The use of carrier pigeons in World War Two,” Adam said bluntly, giving Serena a look which should have said to drop what they were talking about.

Serena ignored him and moved her tray over to give Caroline more room, “we are currently on Adam's love life or lack thereof.”

“Oh,” Caroline frowned, “what happened to Phil from engineering?”

“Wait,” Serena leant over her tray, “there's a Phil from engineering? You haven't told me about a Phil.”

“Yes, I have,” Adam sighed, “he's the married one, in the long-distance relationship, who is struggling to find a balance between the career he likes and the Lady he adores.”

Adam also tries to glare at Serena again, but it never worked to being with let alone when they became friends.

“what about Susan from HR?” Rebecca asked around a mouthful of food. Adam turned to glare at her too and saw the small smile she had which said she knew what she was doing.

“Yeah, Adam” Serena crossed her arms at the fact Adam hadn't shared any of this with her, “what about Susan?”

Adam sighed, he could tell he was in for a lecture after this. He wasn't even sure what it would be about, but he was definitely going to get one, “she's a lesbian who is focused on her career right now, I promise Serena if there is any movement on my love life you will be the first to know.”

“I better be,” Serena pointed at him, “wouldn't want to cheat on your crush on Paul.”

Adam closed his eye and let his head hang; this was exactly the thing he didn't want anyone to know let alone any of the Angels.

“Paul?” Rebecca sounded like she almost choked on her food.

“Wait, Paul Metcalfe?” Caroline made a small shriek noise, “Captain Scarlet Paul Metcalfe?”

He does glare at Serena, and this time she has the decency to look sheepish, so Adam throws down his cutlery immaturely, “I'm not talking about it with any of you.”

“Oh come, Adam,” Rebecca said.

“No-no-no,” Adam points at each of them.

“Look at it this way,” Serena shrugged, “next time you need to complain about how hot he looks after a workout you have someone apart from me to tell.”

Caroline nodded, “yes please, tell us.”

Adam stands up and collects his things, “no, and this stays between us, don't you dare tell anyone else.”

He leaves Serena to dish the dirt on him because he doesn't need to hear it. Adam knows that there's no chance they weren't going to tell the other Angels, but he sends a prayer up that it doesn't go any further.

~~~

Of course, next shift, Destiny corners him.

Adam is pretty sure he could push Simone over and get a decent head start but one, there's nowhere to hide on a floating city in the sky and two, Conrad probably trained her so she would just put him on the floor anyway.

Adam half expected it, as the Angels never had secrets from each other, it made them a more efficient team, but it had the downside of if one knew your secret then they all did.

“Rebecca says you have a crush on Paul,” Simone eyed him off, “what do you plan to do about it?”

It has gone way past a crush by now. Adam found Paul so easy to talk to and be around. No matter the topic they could sit for hours and lose track of time, even when they weren't talking they could fall into a comfortable silence. Adam felt like he could do this for the rest of his life. He never confessed this to anyone, not even Serena. So as long as people continue to think it's just a crush, he will be fine.

“Yes I have a crush,” Adam spoke diplomatically, “no I'm not going to tell Paul as I would never risk our current relationship and I promise to stay just as professional as I have been, nothing will change,”

Simone put her hands on her hips, “Paul is never going to ask you out.”

That hurt, Adam knew it logically, but to hear it from one of Paul's closest friends was something else.

She must have seen something in his face because Simone dropped the tough act, “no, that's not what I meant.”

Adam was about to ask when his comm alerted.

“Lieutenant Blue, please report to the command centre.”

“On my way,” Adam responded, “Sorry Destiny, I have to go.”

He hears a call of “No, wait.” But he ignores it. He has to get to the command centre he tells himself. His hurried walking has nothing to do with his broken heart.

~~~

You know? It was just to his luck that the mission was with Black, who still hated him. 

Okay so maybe hate was a strong word, but despite their weekly train sessions, Conrad still hasn't warmed to him.

Conrad is nothing but professional, and Adam can see why Black and Scarlet are Spectrum’s dream team. He takes Adam’s input and works with it or dismisses it but never makes Adam feel stupid; Black is a true leader.

They were on the trail of an organisation who, if their demands were not met, were threatening to blow up the important building. Conrad and Adam followed a trail of clues to a carpark under a set of office buildings. If they were right, this would be the location of the bomb that would trigger all the others.

They rounded a corner to come face to face with the bomber. 

“Stop what you're doing,” Black commanded.

Adam registered the shots before anything else and charged in the direction they came from.

“Blue!” He heard Black yell.

“Find the bomb; I've got this.” He yelled back and concentrated on giving chase.

Adam vaguely registered a throb in his calf and mentally made a note to increase his cardio routine. Can't chase down a suspect if he's not fit enough. He also ignored the sticky wet feeling in his boot which must have been from a puddle or something but right now neither were important.

Adam catches the perp, subdues him and deactivates the trigger. He reports back to Black that they are going to meet back at the Rhino to interrogate the other bomb locations out of this guy.

Man, he must be unfit because his calf is killing him.

When Adam arrives back at the Rhino, he's met not only by Captain Black but by a Spectrum support team. Black looks at him with concern; this worries Adam, was chasing the guy down the wrong move? Did Adam just mess up in a big way in front of the guy Adam wanted to become friends with?

Black takes the bomber off Adam as Lieutenant Silver grabs his elbow, “come on Blue, let's get you seated.”

Adam looks at her dumbly but follows her instructions. He watches her as she bends to unstrap his boot and that's when he sees all the blood.

“What happened?” Adam asks

Silver tugs on the boot to slide it off, “You got shot.” 

“Oh thank god,” he says as Silver looks up at him, “I thought I was out of shape.”

That was the last thing he remembers before waking up in the med bay.

~~~

This time it's only an overnight stay in med bay to regain the blood he lost and a week on crutches just to be safe.

“Don't worry Adam,” Dr Gold tells him on his way out, “You still have a way to go before beating Paul's record.”

The most surprising thing to come out of all this is that Colonel White promotes him to Captain on Conrad’s recommendation.

“Don't make me regret it,” Conrad tells him afterwards as they walk out of the command centre.

Adam concludes Conrad must like him at least a little.

Conrad then proceeds to steal his crutches and lock him in a janitor's closet. For a moment, Adam wonders what went wrong when the door opens, and someone else crashes into him and the door locked behind them.

There’s a moment of shuffling and adjusting and with the small about of light Adam gets a flash of red, “Paul?”

“Adam?” Paul sounded just as confused.

Destiny's voice cries out, “and you will both stay there until you've talked about your feelings for each other."

They both stand in silence for a beat then Paul checks the door, “Yeah, she locked it. I'll get someone on my comm.”

“Anyone you would reach is probably in Simone’s pocket and won't help,” Adam tried to keep the weariness out of his voice, this was probably a cruel prank to teach him a lesson after their last in counter.

“Oh,” Paul said.

“I wouldn't worry too much,” Adam says calmly, “Maria will be here in about 20 minutes.”

“Who's Maria?”

“She the janitor on this floor.”

They stand in silence for a moment, Adam tries to relieve the pain in his good leg by switching to his other leg, forgetting that it is his bad leg, and quickly switches back in a continuous vicious cycle. Paul notices and helps hold Adam up which is exactly what Adam doesn't need in such close quarters with his crush.

“Thanks,” Adam mumbles because he should still be polite.

“So,” Paul said casually, “should we talk about why we are here?”

“No,” short and forceful, Adam wasn't about to be manipulated into anything. 

“Why not? They locked us in here for a reason.”

“Would you trust a confession from being locked in a closet?”

Paul hesitated, “I've never thought about it?”

“you never got locked in a closet at a high school party didn't you?”

“I was never invited to any parties,” Paul chuckled, “I was a bit of a loner in high school.”

“you?” Adam was shocked, “No, pull the other one. You're always the one who can talk to people when we are on missions.”

“That's Scarlet; he can talk to anyone. I, on the other hand, am awkward, we all can't be social butterflies like you.”

Adam ran through all his memories, “ha, I never noticed. You talk to me just fine.”

“You make it easy.” Paul replied in a small voice, “and I know that was a confession but you can trust it.”

Adam just laughed.

~~~

Maria does come, right on time. She yells at them and only calms down when Adam assures her they weren't going to make out and have any sort of sex on her nice clean and organised closet. She gives them a knowing smile as she lets them leave.

Paul helps Adam back to the sickbay to get him a new set of crutches. Doctor Gold insists on giving the wound a once over to make sure the stitches haven't popped from over extrusion which they haven't.

“What over extrusion do you think I've been doing?” Adam asks.

“Not only am I a Doctor, but I'm also a father and a person who has eyes,” Gold gave him this look, “do I need to give you two a talk on safe sex or do you already know?”

Adam hid his face in mortification, and Paul almost died in a coughing fit.

Paul walks Adam to his room in silence and lets himself in when Adam opens the door.

Paul turned to face him, “so, now can we talk.”

“so you can let me down easy?” Adam sighed, “it's okay Simone already-”

Paul cut him off by stepping right up close to him, “quite the opposite actually.”

Paul leans in slowly, giving Adam plenty of time to move away. Instead, Adam met him halfway. It's a slow and gentle kiss at first, letting them both test the waters. Before it can get heated Paul’s comm goes off, calling him for a mission.

Something went wrong with one of the satellites on Mars, so Spectrum is sending agents to investigate.

“When I get back,” Paul promises him.

“Can't wait.” Adam grins, and the share a last kiss before Paul and Conrad are sent off.


End file.
